


The Truth Will Set You Free

by sxperlena (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Soulmate AU, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sxperlena
Summary: Soulmate AU where there are no soul marks, but something else.





	1. Soulmate

There are no soul marks. There are no names. There are no tattoos. There is only one sign. You cannot lie to your soulmate.

  
____________________________________________________________________

  
When Lena was adopted by the Luthors, she was almost immediately shipped off to boarding school. The Luthors gave her everything she needed to live, but never showed her much kindness or affection and she was constantly reminded that she would never be a real Luthor. Her role in the family was solely to keep up appearances, she was just a pretty face. Her adoptive family never showed her ‘love’ it was more like tolerance, so she developed a cold hearted and emotionless facade that could not and would not be broken.

  
Lying had always come naturally to Lena. It was in her nature. She lied to her friends and she lied to her family. It's just what she did and what she still does.

  
The mere thought of there being someone out there that she could not lie to no matter how much she wanted to, scared her. That other person, despite being her soulmate was going to know her like no other. They'd know her pain, and her grief.

  
It does excite her however, having a soulmate who knows you and cares about you is something that she's always wanted. She's always wanted someone to love her.

  
…

  
Growing up, Kara was the freak. School was hard for her, and she didn't have many friends. After all, who would want to be friends with the adopted kid. On the outside she was a bubbly energetic kind woman, but she was haunted every night with memories of Krypton. She had lost everything and never opened up fully on the subject of her home planet and she wasn't planning to. It hurt to think about Krypton's destruction. Kara knew that somewhere out there in the world, there was someone who she could not lie to. And it frightened her.

  
When she first arrived on earth, the Danvers explained to her that everyone had a soulmate. And the only way of knowing was that you could not lie to them. Lying was not easy for Kara, but she had to.

  
As a kid, being an alien forced her to keep secrets and it only became harder when she decided that she wanted to help people as Supergirl. Kara had never met someone that she simply couldn't lie to, and she was starting to wonder if she ever would.

  
____________________________________________________________________

  
“And who are you exactly?” Lena asked the blonde who up until now had been hiding behind the broad shoulders of Clark Kent.

  
“I...um I'm Kara Danvers. I'm not with the daily planet I'm with CatCo magazine, sort of” she replied.

  
Lena had to admit, the blonde reporter was undeniably gorgeous. Even with her glasses and pink pastel cardigan, Lena couldn't help but feel attracted to her.

  
____________________________________________________________________

  
“If you have a parking ticket I can have it validated for you” Lena said, sitting down in her chair.

  
“Oh no that's fine, I flew here” Kara's eyes widened at what she had just said. “You know, zipped over here real quick.” She added laughing nervously as she sat. Lena quirked an eyebrow.

  
_‘Did I really just tell Lena Luthor that I flew here? Oh rao, hopefully she didn't notice’_

  
…

  
“Alex! I'm telling you it was so weird, I slipped up and told her I flew there and instead of adding a believable lie I just told her that I had ‘zipped over here real quick’” Kara rambled gesturing wildly with her hands.

  
“What the hell Kar, you manage to slip up in front of Lena. Lena Luthor. You better hope she didn't notice if she's even half as evil as her brother.” Alex shook her head.

  
“It was like I couldn't lie to h-” The reporter stopped dead in her tracks and looked over at Alex.

  
“Oh my god” they said in unison.

  
“There is no fucking way, your soulmate is Lena friggin Luthor, CEO of L-Corp?!” Alex snorted. “God Kara, you're in some deep shit now”

  
The blonde glared at her. “Whoa hey hold up we don't know for sure if she's my soulmate. I need to find a way to ask her some questions and see how she responds”

  
“Ask her if she wants to bend you over her desk and f-”

  
“ALEX!”


	2. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They keep slipping up.

“You took an awful risk Miss Luthor, why didn't you tell me what you were up to?” Kara stepped down from Lena's balcony into her office, turning to face the brunette.

  
“I doubt you would've believed that a Luthor just wanted to see justice done”

  
“Oh I would've, I trust you Lena. You are not like your brother and I do not think any less of you because of your family name” Kara smiled brightly.

  
“Well, that means alot coming from you Supergirl. I hope we can work more together in the future”

  
“Me too” Kara couldn't help but notice how gorgeous Lena looked with her tight black dress and sharp updo, her lips were dark red and Kara wanted to see how much she could mess that look up.

  
“What's on your mind Supergirl?” Lena smirked, crossing her arms in front of her. Kara swallowed hard.

 _  
‘Oh nothing’_ She thought and planned to say aloud. But what she thought she was going to say and what she actually said were two different things.

  
“You look really hot and I just want to kiss you” Kara blurted, she immediately slapped her hand over her mouth.

  
Lena had an amused look on her face as she leaned into the gaping super’s ear.

  
“So why don't you?” She husked, sending shivers down Kara's spine.

  
“I have to go. Not because there is anything that I have to attend to but because this is getting super awkward and weird. Bye Miss Luthor, hopefully I'll see more of you later” She rambled, stepping back and almost losing her balance as she hastily retreated towards the balcony.

  
“Oh crap” Kara muttered before taking off and leaving a smirking Luthor behind to watch her go.

  
____________________________________________________________________

  
“Hi I just got your message, you said you wanted to see me? Those flowers look beautiful” The blonde said turning her attention toward the vase that adorned the glass table in front of the couch.

  
“Their called plumerias, they're pretty rare” The CEO said leaning back on the couch. Kara took a seat next to her.

  
“They remind me of my mother”

  
“Was your mother a writer too?”

  
“Um no, she was sort of a lawyer”

  
“Well, you have a natural gift with word your article was amazing” Lena held up the newest issue of CatCo magazine.

  
…

  
Lena opened up about Lex to Kara. She didn't know why she did it, she had never told anyone what she was telling the reporter right now, and she had only know Kara for a while. Lena's thoughts wandered, noticing how close she was to the reporter. Her eyes seemed to find themselves on the blonde's pink lips, she wondered how soft they were.

  
“Lena?”

  
_‘Oh crap I was staring’_

  
“You seemed kinda lost there. What were you thinking about?” Kara took the chance to ask her a question, to see if Lena would lie or not. The brunettes heart rate picked up.

  
“I was just wondering how soft those lips of yours really are. You don't know how much I want to kiss you right now” Lena replied without thinking.

  
Kara sat there, gaping at the CEO who had just realized what she had said.

  
“Oh-oh my god that's so embarrassing. I'm so sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable”  
Lena rambled on about how she shouldn't have said anything but she was cut off by Kara's lips on her own. Lena closed her eyes as her lips moved against Kara's and she moved to straddle the reporter on the couch, arms wrapping around her neck. Kara's hands moved down to Lena's waist and held her in place. The kiss deepened when Lena bit the blonde's bottom lip playfully, seeking entrance into her mouth. She was granted access almost immediately, the reporter sucked on her tongue and Lena moaned into her mouth. They broke apart minutes later after a hot make out session.

  
“Is that really what you were thinking about?” Kara asked resting her forehead against Lena's. The CEO grinned seductively and pressed a chaste kiss to Kara's lips.

  
“I was also thinking about how much I want to bend you over my desk and make you see st-”

  
“Lena!” Kara turned a deep shade of red.

  
…

  
Lena laid on top of Kara, bodies wrapped closely together as they watched Netflix. The brunette closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the other woman's heart beating in her chest. Kara wrapped her arms tighter around Lena as she inched upwards and nuzzled her head into Kara's neck.

  
“We're soul mates aren't we?” Lena asked.

  
“I'm fairly certain seeing as you admitted to wanting to kiss me, among other things” Kara teased, combing her hands through Lena's silky black hair.

  
“Yeah I would have never said something like that out loud, I just couldn't lie to you” the CEO murmured.

  
“It's scary, but I trust you and I won't abuse that trust and ask you anything you do not want to answer” Kara rubbed Lena's back.

  
“Likewise, Supergirl”

  
“How'd you know?” Kara said, not even attemping to lie knowing that she wouldn't be able to anyways.

  
“Your disguise didn't fool me, I would recognize that smile anywhere”

  
“My smile?” Kara giggled.

  
“Yeah, and you also mentioned something about ‘wanting to see more of me’ if I recall correctly”

  
Kara turned red like a tomato. “T-That isn't entirely what I meant. It was mostly meant to mean that I would see you later”

  
“ _Mostly_ ” Lena smirked.

  
“Shush you”

**Author's Note:**

> More stuff happens later.


End file.
